Master Enchant: Etherburst
|rōmaji= Masutā Enchanto: Ēterubasuto |type= Enchantment |user= Persephone Tray }} Master Enchant: Etherburst ( Masutā Enchanto: Ēterubasuto lit. Utmost Limit of Annexation Arts: Mystical Magical Power Release Trimphant Armour): Master Enchant: Etherburst is a Master Enchant, which is the second-highest level of Enchantment imaginable, only available to an Enchanter whom has mastered the art inside and out – it is a method of achieving the impossible—a full merger of weapon-wielding, hand-to-hand combat, and harnessing their magic; fusing the trio in order to create a powerful fighting style which has almost no equal- effectively, it is infusing magical energy within the caster's body to achieve a variety of effects; encasing the Enchanter in a full body armour while augmenting the power of their enchantments to levels that no human could reasonably cast, transcending all forms of Enchantments with bolstered physical and arcane power all across the board. Master Enchant: Etherburst is classified as a Offensive/Defensive-Type (攻性防御型, Kōsei Bōgyo-gata) spell. Description This high-levelled Enchantment known as Master Enchant: Etherburst is said to be one of the toughest magics to develop- the idea was fresh in the minds of many hopeful magicians as countless humans with the knowledge of the arcane wished to merge close-combat of all kinds and magical powers; while the existence of Slayer Magic was said to be a similar phenomenon, it was fundamentally flawed in that only those taught by ancient beings with powers beyond all mortal keen could harness such a boon- even as methods in which to learn the power that killed that which was not meant to be slain grew with the introduction of Lacrima and numerous grimoires, very few seemed to be capable of gaining that overly-beloved power- yet, despite all odds, somehow Slayer Magic easily the most utilized and known Lost Magic of all, with countless new upgrades and all that jazz being developed even in the present day, where it was touted to have been lost to the sands of time. But going back to Etherburst, after centuries of painstaking effort, many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve a merger without success, thus giving the illusion that it is an incredibly difficult form of magic to develop- however, the Magnus Magus of Earth Land, the greatest magician of all, managed to develop a successful fusion of all forms of combat by mimicking the mechanics of Slayer Magic and watering them down while making a few modifications here and there, Etherburst was finally revealed to the world. In any case, when inducing Master Enchant: Etherburst, focuses the Magic Power that's dwelling within their Magic Origin intensely, before pulsating these energies forth, which are dramatically bolstered by the caster overlaying their Magical Aura upon their frame ever-so-slightly in order to serve as a vector, which is a quantity having direction as well as magnitude, especially as determining the position of one point in space relative to another; the Magical Aura modifying the vector values of the caster's released magical energies to enhance and reinforce the effects that these arcane energies would have in a manner that could be said to be akin to recreating the effects of a jet burst during the expulsion process – this causes the user's magical power to have properties beyond the normal release of magical power, quickly using their enhanced particle draw to force their own magical energy to superimpose itself over the caster's body, acting as an invisible armour composed entirely of arcane power of sorts which is compressed upon their frame. From here, instead of releasing these energies outwards through the Magic Pathways in their body, the caster keeps the energy suppressed within their frame, before the user evenly distributes the quantities of magical energy they have stored within their Magic Origin along the Magic Pathways which are installed in their frame- accommodating for each of their limbs, azure energies surge naturally throughout their figure, funneling a great flow of magical energy through their blood vessels, which has the effect of bolstering the quantity and rate of oxygen and nutrients that the muscles of the user's body is receiving- this gives off the visual appearance of an aura of unrestrained magical power and pure concussive force that radiates from their body with a sonic boom-like release, devastating the immediate vicinity- though it mainly centers around their back, with their Magic Origin, which, like all magicians, is in the center of their body, due to the increased blood flow, is pushed into an "overdrive", causing ambient eternano that is saturated within the atmosphere being drawn into the user's Magic Origin, being devoured by their magic organ in order to increase the intensity of the Master Enchant: Etherburst with every waking second the ability is active. This invisible armour allows the caster to instantly "enchant" everything that the arcane force comes into contact with; "enchanting" being defined as affixing the energies upon the particles, transforming into an armour of sorts while causing this near-invisible layer of energy to act as an electromagnetic field, which is a physical field produced by electrically charged objects; enhancing their particle draw by having invisible layer of arcane power on the user's body acting as a positive charge to draw particles and all sorts of particles towards their body – Not only does this cause the caster's physical parameters to skyrocket beyond one's imagination, the activation of Etherburst pressurizes the magical energies gathered by the Magic Origin being sent into overdrive, infusing the supernatural particles within the user's body and weaponry before immediately expelling it; keeping up the increased blood flow by sending the gathered magical energy to all of their bodily joints while keeping a large amount focused in their torso, which continually reacts with their Magic Origin and figure, drastically augmenting it and granting the user an enormous boost in the caster's parameters all across the board while manifesting an invisible armour made from pressurized magical energy around their form before boosting them by immediately releasing the gathered magical energy in order to reinforce themselves; this takes upon the physical manifestation of a jet blast of pure power, bolstering their movements in any range, effectively turning the user into more a force of nature than a solo fighter. In accordance to the caster's willpower, this mass of energy can take upon a solid structure, morphing itself into the form of a stylized armour designed through the user's imagination. Visually, activating Etherburst has the effect of displaying a faint pattern of azure magical energies tracing the veins beneath the surface of the user's skin as sparkling, glittering wisps of azure energy flow from their body, promoting a calm breeze that flows away from their frame- the longer Etherburst is active, this breeze increases in intensity until it becomes a powerful gale that expels colourful bands of light that begins to resemble a Northern Lights-esque aurora. Activating the spell also results in the user's arms and legs being coated in an absolutely dapper layer of condensed eternano which are not even visible to the naked eye, greatly increasing their potential, as mentioned above. The fine layer of eternano surrounding their limbs now acts as a method of combat in itself; it is so powerful that it is shown to be able to slice and bust through almost anything, tearing through it like how Chinese kids tear through studying- the user can switch between specializing in offensive and defensive measures in the blink of an eye; though Etherburst can just be used by itself for a general boost. The potency of Master Enchant: Etherburst increases with the user's proficiency with manipulating their magical reserves – the finer the eternano layer surrounding their limbs, the greater their power. What is unique about the eternano layers surrounding their limbs, is that just as one would normally do, the user is capable of channeling their other magics upon the eternano, engulfing it in that amazing power to increase their strength and reach a hundredfold; meaning that strikes that would seemingly or normally miss will actually be able to strike the target with relative ease. In essence, the Master Enchant: Etherburst forcefully drives the pressurized eternano and magic into the user's limbs when they focus it on the layers of magical particles shrouding their arms and legs. Any attack which is enhanced by the pressurizing of the eternano around the user's body is far stronger than it would normally be without it; as their unarmed strikes are capable of penetrating solid steel and smashing all magical defenses with ease. When the user releases the magical energy momentarily, it's about the same magnitude as a "Monster Aura" and beyond, and tends to destroy the area around themselves, allowing them to withstand and outright shrug off Wizard Saint-level techniques with the ease of clearing World 1:1 in the original Mario Bros; by focusing the aura of energy that they gain upon activation of this technique, the user is capable of controlling the magic channeled into their limbs and shooting it toward their enemies with simple body motions, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized magical energy which, when coming into contact with the enemy's own spell dead center with a blast perfectly opposite speed and energy, enables the user to neutralize an opponent's movements, allowing for a follow-up attack. Overall, the activation of the Master Enchant known as Etherburst causes such a massive surge of power that more often than not; the caster is unrecognizable from before, becoming a physical force of destruction. Interestingly, like most skills, magics, and spells that simply harness magical energy and eternano in general in its purest form such as Magic Ray, Defenser, and Magic Ball plus possibly countless more, the Master Enchant referred to as Etherburst is capable of being modified to suit a caster's particular Elemental Magic type of any kind- for example, Etherburst can be combined with either regular Fire Magic or even the fabled plus many more- as the power of the elements are recognized as the concept known as "power", they flow smoothly and integrate seamlessly into the pressurized, flowing magical energies around the caster, the composition of the spell reacts with the particular type of elemental magic that the caster harnesses, initiating the manifestation of that elemental magic the usual way while using the Etherburst energies as a medium instead of the energies in the environment, allowing Etherburst to subsequently change into theoretically any elemental type; indeed, the seven ordinary elements are capable of being channeled, plus many more. When elemental magics are infused within Etherburst, each and every strike that the caster performs, whether it's unarmed or with a weapon, has their element working alongside their blows, increasing the power exponentially- it should be taken into consideration that while Etherburst can simply change into the user's element of choice, using Etherburst as a medium for the element results in subtle aspects of their abilities and magical energies outside of the surge of magical energy shrouding their body to become an embodiment of the element. At the highest level, the caster's Etherburst energies shape themselves into an aura construct of a creature best associated with the element. While a master of Etherburst is purportedly capable of harnessing multiple elements, the element which the caster is more attuned to is vastly more powerful due to their familiarity with that embodiment of nature, and it more often than not reflects their very disposition and fighting style the best. Sub-Spells *'Etherburst – Strike' ( , Ēterubasuto: Sutoraiku lit. Blood-Infused Figure Superimposed Magic-Flesh-and-Blood Synthesis – Magical Power Release – Strikes to Take and Destroy the Heavens): Etherburst – Strike is the offensive specialization of the Etherburst spell; it flows magical energy into the user's blood vessels, specifically their arteries, resulting in a paper sheet-thin layer of pressurized magical energy, which, while compressed inside the user's body, results in a hardening of their muscles to the level of iron- however, instead of granting the caster the ability an immunity to flinching and increased defensive capabilities, since Etherburst – Strike is mainly focused around the caster's extremities which deal the most damage, such as arms, legs, and their head, this grants them an incredible boost to their offensive measures. Indeed, since their muscles have become strengthened, the user's attack powers has reached the point of smashing through almost any defensive measure taken against them using brute force alone, as well as lift up and throw a concrete wall- it can be assumed that with Etherburst – Strike activated, the caster is capable of lifting around one hundred tonnes; they can also tear body parts clean off of a human with simple brute force and knock out supernatural creatures with as little as a single tap on the head; each and every one of their blows has the all-too-real potential to break the bones of their enemies effortlessly, snapping and grinding the bones to dust like they were naught but twigs. One simple swing of the user's arm or leg is enough to create powerful shockwaves of air which ripple through the ground or in the atmosphere, bringing mass destruction to anything that they come into contact with- uprooting trees and small buildings, these shockwaves radiate throughout the vicinity, even disrupting enemy spells if they are being cast at the time, sending them careening across the landscape in the blink of an eye. The immense strength granted by Etherburst – Strike grants the user the ability to break free from any attack which binds them or prevents them from taking action, and they can grab a blade with their bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force, though said force could do considerable damage to the surrounding area. **'Etherburst – Heavyarms' ( , Ēterubasuto: Hebīāmuzu lit. Blood-Infused Figure Superimposed Magic-Flesh-and-Blood Synthesis – Magical Power Release – The Position of Magical Particle Hardening): Etherburst – Heavyarms is a supplementary sub-spell for Etherburst – Strike of sorts; effectively, it's a sub-spell of a sub-spell. A more focused version of Etherburst – Strike, Etherburst – Heavyarms allows the caster to harden specific parts of their body, granting them greater control when compared to Etherburst – Strike. In any case, when performing Etherburst – Heavyarms, the caster surges magical energy into their muscles and organs, and specifically their arteries, resulting in a paper sheet-thin layer of pressurized magical energy, which, while compressed inside the user's body, results in a hardening of their muscles to the level of iron, only when compared to Etherburst – Strike, this technique results in the energies becoming focused on a single or two limbs rather than the entire body, granting the user to alter the affected limbs' chemical density to an extent. This also enables the caster to surge more magical energy into the affected limbs due to not having to take the entire frame into account; this has the side-effect of coating the limb in such energies that they take upon a completely dark and shiny appearance, with some splotches of red on the outer edges. Essentially, Etherburst – Heavyarms enables the caster to fortify parts of their body like its originator spell, but more effectively- not only does it bolster the strength and durability of the affected body part significantly, this effect extends to any item the user is equipped with at the time, including weaponry and armour; while it doesn't affect the entire body, it is much, much superior than Etherburst – Strike, and more often than not, a user of this technique prefers to use Heavyarms instead; the activation phase is nearly instantaneous, taking numerous enemies by surprise, instantly granting the user the power to pulverize anything that they touch and grab ahold of a sword that can cut through mountains with two fingers; it allows the user to attack masses of magic with impunity (though not negate a magician's powers), but it grants their body a resistance that is said to be the "stuff of legends"; the effects of being struck by a cannonball could only cause the caster to take a step back. **'Etherburst – Shockwave' ( , Ēterubasuto: Shokkūeibu lit. Blood-Infused Figure Superimposed Magic-Flesh-and-Blood Synthesis – Magical Power Release – Force-Generated Destruction Wave): Etherburst – Shockwave is a supplementary sub-spell for Etherburst – Strike of sorts; effectively, it's a sub-spell of a sub-spell. In essence, Etherburst – Shockwave enables the caster to release powerful shockwaves from their limbs as a side-effect of Etherburst's activation. When initiating Etherburst – Shockwave, the caster focuses a portion of the pressurized magical energies upon one or more of their limbs, intensifying the energies before releasing them in the form of a wave that travels faster than the speed of sound for the briefest of moments, which results in this wave transfiguring into a shockwave- a wave of pure concussive force that can propagate through a medium, characterized by an abrupt, nearly discontinuous change in pressure, temperature and density of the medium. Upon releasing the shockwave, the projectile of sorts more often than not damages the surrounding environment, blasting through the air at astounding speeds in any direction that the user chooses upon release; these shockwaves ripple through the ground or in the atmosphere, bringing mass destruction to anything that they come into contact with- they can push targets over, repulse them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. Interestingly, Etherburst – Shockwave is shown to have two settings—a version that emits a higher-velocity wave of concussive energy with enough momentum to breach defenses; but the damage dealt to the target without penetrating a defense is significantly reduced due to its lower power transfer; it will pursue the enemy and surely hit; the other version is akin to a classic energy attack: this variation has less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfers the shockwave to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure power and destroying the target from within. The shockwaves can uproot trees, rend the earth, cutt the skies, and smash small buildings, radiating throughout the vicinity, even disrupting enemy spells if they are being cast at the time, sending them careening across the landscape in the blink of an eye; overall, the technique known as Etherburst – Shockwave is both fast and powerful, making it easy to use and practical. *'Etherburst – Steel' ( , Ēterubasuto: Suchīru lit. Blood-Infused Figure Superimposed Magic-Flesh-and-Blood Synthesis – Magical Power Release – Unbreakable Mountainous Steel-Body): Etherburst – Steel is the defensive specialization of the Etherburst spell. Etherburst – Steel flows magical energy into the user's blood vessels, specifically their veins, resulting in a paper sheet-thin layer of pressurized magical energy, which, while compressed inside the user's body, results in a hardening of their muscles to the level of iron- by incorporating 'super-armour' theory as seen in fighting games, the application of Etherburst – Steel results in the caster's senses of pain and seeming weakness of their body being removed for as long as this spell is active- this enables the caster to endure damage without suffering from recoil, being stunned, or flinching which would normally interrupt their actions, such as attacking both with physical and magic moves, meaning that Etherburst – Steel being invoked results in the caster being incapable of being stopped simply by attacking them; getting struck gives off the visage of a faint pattern of azure magical energies tracing the veins beneath the surface of the user's skin. However, Etherburst – Steel only prevents the caster from being interrupted- the opposing attack's full damage will still be taken. What this spell can help the user ignore the knockback of attacks ranging from extremely powerful spells like , to extremely weak attacks such as the basic . Typically, how much Etherburst – Steel can protect the caster against is limited to a single strike, meaning that if the caster gets hit twice, while executing a strike with this spell active, they will flinch as normal and their assault will be interrupted, meaning that a spell such as can overcome Etherburst – Steel due to its multi-hitting feature. Furthermore, despite the increased physical density that one gains when activating this move, it does not nullify damage, and one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood; thus, its resistance to force has its limits- while the caster of this spell can ignore the knockback of the opponent's attack, the blow will still damage them, meaning that in the face of an overwhelmingly powerful spell, in some cases, it would simply be easier to evade if possible. **'Etherburst – Outward Defenser' ( , Ēterubasuto: Autouōdo Difensā lit. Blood-Infused Figure Superimposed Magic-Flesh-and-Blood Synthesis – Magical Power Release – Projected Magic Barrier): Etherburst – Outward Defenser is a supplementary sub-spell for Etherburst – Steel of sorts; effectively, it's a sub-spell of a sub-spell. Etherburst – Outward Defenser allows the caster to extend the properties of Etherburst – Steel outside of their body to serve as a forcefield of magical energy. When performing Etherburst – Outward Defenser, the caster flows magical energy into the user's blood vessels, specifically their veins, before projecting it outwards, solidifying the magical energies and molding itself into a semi-invisible hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. In any case, the barriers made manifest by Etherburst – Outward Defenser can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. *'Etherburst – Overdrive' ( , Ēterubasuto: Ōbādoraibu lit. Blood-Infused Figure Superimposed Magic-Flesh-and-Blood Synthesis – Magical Power Release – Surging Output Multiplication): Etherburst – Overdrive is a supplementary sub-spell for Etherburst which functions akin to that of a painkiller of sorts; it helps reduce the burden on the body of the user when said user begins to use Etherburst at higher levels of power. Etherburst – Overdrive increases the user's attack power and grant character-specific benefits. When used, the Etherburst – Overdrive spell freezes the surroundings momentarily, giving the user some breathing room. The energy to use Etherburst – Overdrive fills up over time, and can be used only when the user's magic origin gives them a signal for it; when the character's magical power is low, the energy refills much faster. Etherburst – Overdrive functions by setting up inside their magic origin, and filtering precise amounts of magical power through their body, while the excess energy is released outside of them, normally behind them, in the shame of a specialized crest of sorts. It essentially allows the user to exert more power then they'd normally be capable of at smaller energy consumption costs when harnessing Etherburst; because it serves as a limiter as sorts, when invoking Etherburst – Overdrive, the caster is capable of multiplying the magical energy output of this spell, resulting in effectively taking what is already quite good and making it, for a lack of a better term, friggin' amazing; this is done by applying the caster's magical energy to each of the limbs which is engulfed in pressurized magical energy, causing a chain reaction which multiplies the caster's power exponentially all across the board. In return, these magical energies can interact with the caster's energy and physical power, amplifying that as well, making the user's far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing their skill parameters sans their energy output- initially, multiplying the power exuded by the Master Enchant known as Etherburst doubles the caster's parameters both physical and magical. If the user has trained themselves to accommodate for greater degrees of absolute power surging throughout their existence, it is possible to increase the multiplication of the power increased to higher levels; such as tripling one's capabilities, quadrupling, and beyond; it seems to hit the maximum at twenty times. However, Etherburst – Overdrive has a single, glaring weakness—due to the enormous upsurge of magical energy that is taking place due to Etherburst while Etherburst – Overdrive is active, it cannot be in effect for too long as Etherburst – Overdrive acts as a limiter of sorts, resulting the limiter being broken and Etherburst surging as normal, lest the user be overwhelmed by the amazing energies, its duration depends on the character's magical energy, generally lasting from about five to fifteen seconds, with more time being added the lower the magical pool amount. Weaknesses However, for all its amazing powers, the Master Enchant: Etherburst has quite a few flaws- as one should know, it's pretty damn dangerous to accelerate the flow of magical energies into their Magic Pathways and blood vessels while bolstering the velocity of blood movements through the caster's body- and due to the mechanics of the spell, it has been theorized that by overusing Etherburst, a caster's lifespan could shorten- even dramatically if it's overused. Secondly, the user is incapable of harnessing the specialization of Master Enchant: Etherburst for attack and defense simultaneously- indeed, the versions for offense and defense rely on the user flowing magical energy into two different forms of Magic Pathways in the body, meaning that the caster would have to manually switch between the idea known as 'dealing an unimaginable blow' and 'defending from an unimaginable blow', with both iterations functioning independently- additionally, the span of time it would take to change from offense to defense is one full second- during this short break, the enemy can attack the user undeterred as they would be required to stay in one place and reconfigure the function of Etherburst to attack and shielding. Lastly, in all three configurations, the Master Enchant known as Etherburst can only be used for a total of three minutes and requires one hundred and twenty seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of fifteen seconds where they have no defense against attacks. Trivia *Master Enchant: Etherburst totally wasn't derived from Shunkō from Bleach, the manga that nobody remembers exists. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Enchantment